The Unthinkable Quest
by paigelindsey97
Summary: Emma Swan is a bandit. She was raised by Ruby after being found alone in the forest. After hearing rumors of the terrible Evil Queen, Emma makes it her quest to find out the real truth behind the Queen's name.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am trying to commit to writing a story that everyone will love and actually finish it! I won't bore you with anything else for the moment, just enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Emma Swan woke up feeling groggy and dirty.<p>

"Just another day trying to get by." Emma sighed and proceeded to get up and ready.

Emma was a skilled robber. She would have liked to call it something more pleasant, but words can't really make the duty sound any better than it was. She had a team of other renowned robbers to help get the job done, but she preferred being on her own. The only other person whom she confided in was Ruby, the woman who brought her up.

Ruby had found Emma as a baby lying in the woods all alone. She could sense the baby from a mile away, literally. Ruby was a werewolf. She brought Emma up and taught her the tools of the trade. She was as close to a parent as Emma ever had, considering her parents left no clues as to who they were when they left her in the forest all alone. Though the years, both Ruby and Emma ran into some others who were getting by as they were and they banded together. Emma quickly became one of the best robbers in the forest thanks to the help of the other band members and Ruby's parenting.

Emma quickly washed her face and met Ruby for breakfast. Since Ruby was a werewolf, she could easily sniff out the closest bakery and snatch a loaf of bread or two before anyone noticed.

Ruby handed Emma a half of the loaf she took. "Did you have a nice rest?

"Yeah, I guess. Same as always- dirt and grass. Have you heard any news from the villagers?" Emma asked.

Ruby finishes her half of the loaf. "Not much, but I did hear that the Evil Queen is supposed to be passing through."

They had all heard of the infamous Evil Queen, but never saw her face to face. Emma had always secretly admired her. She had heard that she was the most beautiful woman, yet most treacherous as well. She didn't believe anyone could truly be as evil as she was depicted and had a secret desire to find out herself.

"Hey! What if we found her carriage before she could pass through and snatch some of her things? I'm sure they're worth more than anyone has in this village. We could be heroes instead of villains!" Emma suggests. She secretly has a different motif for wanting to stop the carriage, but she wasn't about to admit it to the person who was practically her mother.

"I don't know Ems, it could be very dangerous. She never travels without her guard with her." Ruby stated uneasily.

"I think we could do it! We could tell the rest of the band! We would have enough to outnumber them and then we could be the heroes!" Emma persisted.

Ruby considered and shook her head. "What's gotten into you Emma? You always say that we should leave the band and go off on our own. You never want to bring attention to yourself and now you're saying you want everyone to notice you."

Emma considered what to say. She really didn't want fame or recognition, but she yearned for adventure and taking new risks, plus the chance to meet this "Evil" Queen.

"I've thought about it and realized that we should stop hiding in the shadows. Maybe if people noticed we were good, we wouldn't have to steal because they would reward us instead." Emma stated.

Ruby thought about it. "Maybe we could get away with it. You know how big of a risk it is though, don't you? I don't want anyone to get hurt if they can help it."

"No, we can do it! I know Neal and August would be on board. The others wouldn't take that much convincing either if we mention the rewards." Emma suggests.

Ruby sighed. "Okay then. If you really think this is a good idea. I'm trusting you Emma, but we must tell them now if we're going to do it today."

"Great! I'll get them all together and we can meet by the lake!" Emma hurriedly replied.

Ruby nodded and gathered her things before leaving.

After a little convincing, Emma and the band met Ruby by the lake and started devising a plan.

"This will be great!" Neal shouted. He was on board as soon as Emma had explained her idea. He had always admired her, but he knew she preferred the fairer sex, even if she didn't come out and tell him.

"Okay guys, we need to split up into threes. Neal, August, and Robin, you will come in from behind and strike first. You can jump on the back of the carriage and climb over to the driver and knock him out." Ruby explained. All men nodded eagerly, excited to make the first move in this important mission.

"Grumpy, Patrick, and Leon will come from the right side and wait for my cue. Will, Emma, and I will come in from the left. When I whistle, the men on the right will open the carriage doors at the same time my group does. We will take what we need and run. Emma, I'm trusting you to shield the Evil Queen's eyes and possible knock her out as well. We can't have her seeing any of us, or she could take revenge."

Everyone nodded and got into their positions. Emma was extremely excited. She was given the most important task and now she got a chance to get up close and personal with the Queen. While waiting, she quickly devised a plan of her own to get even closer with the Queen.

After about ten minutes, the sound of a horses trot came into hearing distance. The members got ready and the carriage came into view a few moments later. There was no doubting whose carriage it was. It was completely black and had intricate designs on the sides. The driver wore expensive black attire and the horse was one of the healthiest Emma had ever seen.

Neal and the rest of his group quickly got into motion while ruby and her team snuck up on either side. When Ruby got the cue from Neal that the driver was indeed knocked out, she whistled and the band sprang into action. Emma was the first to enter. She quickly shielded the Queen's eyes and made room for the rest of the group. The band did not take long and rapidly flew from the scene as fast as they could. Each member was so caught up in escaping without being noticed that they didn't realize Emma had stayed behind with the Queen until it was too late.

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? I would LOVE if someone wanted to make cover art for the story! I'm excited to progress and get further into the plot! Reviews are love! If you have any suggestions for future chapters, you can leave it in a review or PM me! Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so surprised at the feedback! I'm so glad you guys liked it! As a gift for your greatness, I'm uploading this chapter early! I added a quote from a Broadway show too! If you catch it, you're my favorite! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Emma basked in the glory of achieving her goal. She had made it. She had entered the Queen's carriage and was on her way to unlocking the secrets of the Evil Queen and her history- or at least she believed she was.<p>

Emma had reveled in the feeling of accomplishment for so long that she almost missed the low chuckle of the woman she was currently sitting next to.

"You think you're smart, don't you?" The Queen spoke up.

Emma looked at her with curiosity. "Well, kind of, yeah. Until now that is."

"You must know I'm the Queen, so you must also know that I have magic. You, my dear, were foolish enough to think that you could get away with this 'ambush' and get a free ride to who knows where with me." The Queen smirked.

Emma was confused. "I do know who you are and what you are capable of. I know that people call you evil, but I think there's something more in there. There's got to be more." The last part she whispered to herself.

If the words had any effect on the Queen, she made no outward notice of it. "In that, as in so many things, your information is faulty." The Queen stated before slamming Emma into the other side of the carriage and chaining her hands together with magic.

Emma was shocked at first, but couldn't help but think that the Queen had only done this to show dominance. Maybe her walls were just too high. Maybe she was just blocking out Emma's words because they were actually true. No one is born evil.

"Well, it's nice to meet you too." Emma said, hoping to diffuse the tension and lighten the mood.

"I never said anything of the sort." The Queen replied. She had already had enough of this girl's child-like demeanor. If truth be told, she was a little intrigued by the girl's attitude. Most people would cower in fear and never even attempt to get within a mile's radius of her. She didn't know if she should be impressed with the girl's courage, or to be put down by her stupidity.

"You will soon, maybe. I'm Emma Swan, number 1 bandit of this forest and proud to say it!" Emma stated. She wasn't sure if her idea would work, but she was trying. She thought that maybe if she opened up to the Queen a little, the Queen might do the same in return.

"Okay, Emma. So you're a fool who no one will miss. Glad to hear it" The Queen smirked. She knew bandits usually worked with others, but only just to get by. The people she was with surely wouldn't miss her too much if she took this Emma girl in for her own use.

Emma looked a little downcast, but she didn't let it bother her that much. She knew she had to get to the Queen somehow. "Yup, you're probably right. So where are we going?"

The Queen was surprised by the abrupt change in subject, but passed it off as nothing. "Well dear, you seem so eager to get to know me. I'm taking you to my castle where I can put you to use. You will be my new servant and attend to me every need. Is that understood?"

Emma nodded a bit too eagerly. She was going to be with the Queen practically all day, every day. Who wouldn't want to be with a woman of such beauty and standards? She was a bit harsh, but Emma didn't care. If truth be told, she liked the callousness the Queen presented.

"Glad you understand. Now, that's enough talking for now. You shall sit here and wait until we arrive." The Queen stated before magicing Emma's lips shut.

Emma didn't mind as much as she probably should have. She passed it of as an opportunity to take in her surroundings.

The carriage's interior was black, like the outside. The seats were surprisingly well cushioned considering the Queen's harshness. Emma foolishly figured her furniture would fit her personality.

Emma tried to observe the rest of the carriage, really, but her attention kept focusing back on the Queen. She was looking out the window, seemingly forgetting Emma was there. The Queen looked serene. Her harshness seemed to have dwindled and she let some of her guard down for the moment. She really was beautiful. Not just the beauty that men consider- a pretty face, generous breasts, curvy hips- there was more. She had inner beauty. The way her lips were pulled into a slight frown, her eyes a bit downcast, like she was focusing on a place far away from where they currently were. That's what intrigued Emma.

She wanted to reach out and caress the serene face, but knew she would be extremely overstepping her boundaries. It didn't stop her from thinking about it though.

Emma sighed and leaned her head on the side of the carriage. Her sigh seemed to bring the Queen out of her stupor, but Emma never noticed, she was too busy closing her eyes and thinking about her new life as a servant.

The Queen took this time to observe Emma, unaware that Emma had just done the same to her moments ago. Emma had long blonde hair that framed her face beautifully. She had a slight smile on her face and her breathing was light. The Queen could tell Emma was sleeping, but could wake up with any small sound- a trait many bandits acquire. The Queen looked away. She knew her life was about to change with this strange, new, rambunctious woman who barged herself into her life, for good or for bad.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for being great once again! I want to make this story the best it can be, so feedback is always, always welcome. If you have any ideas you wold like me to add for the next chapter or future chapters, PM me or leave a review! <strong>


End file.
